Tamina
Tamina is the name of the deuteragonist of the Prince of Persia film trilogy planned by Walt Disney Pictures. Tamina (played by Gemma Arterton) is a Princess whom Dastan teams up with to rescue the Sands of Time, a gift from the gods that controls time, from the hands of the villainous nobleman, Nizam. Jordan Mechner named Tamina after Princess Pamina '''and '''Prince Tamino from one of his favorite operas, Mozart's The Magic Flute. One of the reasons she is not called Farah like her video game counterpart is that Jordan did not want fans of the game to expect the characters' portrayals to exactly match.http://jordanmechner.com/blog/2009/03/a-trickster-prince/ While her relationship with Dastan begins awkwardly, the two develop a love towards one another by the end of the film. 'Biography' 'Childhood of Tamina' As a young girl, princess Tamina was trained to become a guardian as all of her ancestors did before her. She was trained to become a capable fighter but most of all, she was trained to protect the powerful relic, the Dagger of Time. It was her duty and that of Alamut's royal family to protect this and the hourglass of the gods. She was taught that it was her sacred calling, her destiny to protect the dagger no matter the consequences, even if it required her death. 'A Twist of Fate' When the barbaric Persians attacked her holy city of Alamut, princess Tamina went to the high temple to pray and retrieve the Dagger of Time. As the Persian invaded the city, she entrusted the Dagger to Asoka, one of her soldiers to make sure it would be kept safe. However the Dagger fell into the hands of Prince Dastan who took it thinking it is an ordinary knife. As the soldiers invade the chamber, she is captured and offered to be married to Tus. At first she refuses, but after noticing Dastan with the Dagger, she accepts. She is later presented to the King of Persia and helps Dastan escape after he is accused of murdering the King. Along the way, Dastan and Tamina make camp where she tries to seduce him into kissing her, thereby giving her a chance to steal the dagger. Dastan notices and they fight with one another until he accidentally presses the jewel hilt and reverses time to when she was trying to seduce him. She once again is caught trying to steal the dagger but manages to wound Dastan with her sword. He reverses time once more and stops the fight prematurely, showing her how he knew it could reverse time. She refuses to answer him when asked if there was more sand. They go through the Valley of Slaves in an attempt to get to the King's funeral. She feigns death and knocks Dastan out with a large bone. Later, she is seen trying to pour sand hidden in a jewel around her neck into the dagger but is stopped by the Sheik and Dastan who sold her into slavery. They all travel back to the city where she mentions that Dastan is always leaping to assist her. He denies it but she mentions how he can never take his eyes off of her. She then is taken and made to serve water in the ostrich racing the Sheik has set up along the roads. After Dastan is caught and the Dagger is taken, she frees the Ostriches and the weapons cache, allowing Dastan to regain control of the Dagger and the both of them to escape. They finally make it back to the royal city where Dastan gets Nizam, the King's brother, alone with him to show him the Dagger and it's powers. The Dagger is gone and Nizam arranged for Dastan to be killed, but failed. Dastan later catches up with Tamina who is travelling through the desert to the Dagger's sanctuary in India. Before they get there, they are captured by the Sheik once more and have an encounter with the Hassassins. They reach the sanctuary where Tamina asks Dastan for the Dagger so she can return it to the mountain since she is the guardian of the Dagger. They are ambushed by Dastan's brother but are forced to fight together when the Hassassins attack again. Tamina manages to slip into the ]]mountain where she must pierce the rock with the Dagger , killing herself and sealing the Dagger away forever. Dastan interrupts her, proclaiming that he isn't ready for her to do it. As she is about to do it and the two are about to kiss, a Hassassin attacks, knocking Tamina unconscious and the Dagger away. The Dagger is taken by the chief Hassassin back to Nizam while the rest of the party decide to pursue him in Alamut. Tamina manages to slip away with Dastan into the palace after having regained keeps a low profile]]control of the Dagger to show Tus it's power. 'Tamina's Biggest Sacrifice' After Tus is killed and Nizam heads to the Hourglass below the city with the Dagger, Dastan and Tamina head to the catacombs and tunnels below the city which lead to the Hourglass. They kill the head Hassassin and confront Nizam as he is about to pierce the Hourglass. Nizam struggles with Dastan and finally manages to throw them both over the ledge. Dastan catches Tamina as she falls, but realizes he can't stop Nizam and save her at the same time. She forces her hand to slip out of his, tearfully mentioning she wishes they could have had more time together. Tamina falls into the deep chasm and dies, sacrificing herself so Dastan can stop Nizam. As the Hourglass shatters and the sands consume the world, Dastan forces the sand to flow through the Dagger, reversing time to when he originally found it. With time reset to before thet met, Tamina is offered to Dastan as his wife to solidify the bond between Alamut and Persia . He offers the Dagger as a gift for the engagement. She asks him to walk with her, questioning him on how she is supposed to trust a man who breached her walls only hours ago. He points out the he is no longer the same man. Tamina tells Dastan that he has found himself a new destiny. He then mentions that they make their own destiny and that he has gone through enough to see himself changed. Offering his hand in friendship and marriage, he states that he is looking forward to getting to know her. The end of the movie shows the two on horseback as the sun sets in the Persian desert. 'Personality and traits' Tamina is very feisty and independent. She is very devoted to protecting the Dagger of Time and is willing to sacrifice herself if the situation demands it. Initially her relationship with Dastan is difficult and she even tries to kill him at one point and knocks him out later. However during their adventures they gradually start to fall in love. Tamina is also devoted to her religion. In addition she is resourceful and quite a capable fighter. She also seems to be both a victim and a survivor just like her game counterpart Farah who also gets affected with every alteration of time but still manages to survive and live. 'Gallery' ' 1273161079tamina.jpg 28326326 tamina sly amile.jpg Amulet.jpg Dastamina argue.jpg Dastamina escapes.jpg Dastamina talk.jpg Dastan and Tamina - Prince of Persia.jpg Gemma-Arterton-Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-11945399-967-1450.jpg Gemma-Arterton-Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-11945437-961-1450.jpg Jake117.jpg Journey dastan.jpg Persia-20090510-dastan-tamina.jpg Prince-of-Persia-movie-wallpaper.jpg Prince-of-persia-2.jpg Prince-of-persia-discovery.jpg Prince-of-persia-kissin.jpg Prince-of-persia13.jpg Prince of Persia SNeaky Dastan.jpg Prince of persia the sands of time poster 13.jpg Princeofpersia-07disguise.jpg Princess-tamina.jpg Princess Tamina by nakusta.jpg Princess tamina.jpg Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-12025152-964-1450.jpg Tamina 01.png Tamina look.jpg Tamina stare.jpg Tamina talk.jpg Tamiso.jpg Trio.jpg Prince-of-Persia-Magazine-scans-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-14850494-560-383.jpg Prince_of_Persia_SNeaky_Dastan.jpg ' 'Trivia' *Tamina's death by falling into a chasm and living again through the Grand Rewind was a reference to the same event that occurred on her game counterpart Farah . *Tamina's line "I'm not some desperate slave girl!!!" was also another reference to her game counterpart Farah since in the game, Farah (now captured) desperately asks help from the Prince to help her find the Hourglass . 'Quotes' 'External links' * Official Site * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) Wikipedia Article * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) at the Internet Movie Database * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) at Allmovie Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Sands of Time Category:Prince of Persia